boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen McKeen's relationships
The relationships of Helen McKeen. |-| Family = Parents Helen appeared to have a healthy relationship with her parents, including her mother Grace McKeen. She says that they raised her to believe that achievements lead to success and success leads to happiness. They had such a behavior system for her, for instance, she would receive five dollars for getting an 'A' at the end of a semester. It is also known that they only rewarded her for reading if it was a complex enough novel for her range. Natalia Thornton Natalia Thornton was the leader of the Cavaliers of Thornton for which Helen fought against, and was therefore a huge threat to her life. Along with Steven Thompson, McKeen initiated the defense against the Cavaliers, and Thornton considered her a grave threat. Natalia Thornton became obsessed with Helen McKeen after she failed to kill the girl. When it was revealed that they were in fact sisters by blood, Helen was just as horrified as Natalia (Natalia learned this through magic whereas Helen was informed by Summer Petersen). By 2016, Helen seemed to have accepted this. After Natalia bested her in combat, Helen felt sympathetic towards her as she only wished to make improvements no one else had the courage to do. Nevertheless, Helen was able to reason with her, with help from Summer, telling her that anything she does to change such a vast population will only damage it further. Natalia agrees, the two sisters hug and depart, though they were later seen in the same house together with Andrew. Andrew After the end of her relationship with Steven, Helen became very close with a small boy named Andrew, who was born of a hand that was far too mutated for immobility, which had been given to Helen. Helen convinced her mother to adopt Andrew, something he felt very indebted to her for. They began bonding afterwards, Helen quickly grew very fond of the adorable boy whose fate was her responsibility. Ironically, it is extremely likely that Andrew considers Helen to be his mother, since the hand he was born of was her rightful property and she certainly helped care for him in a motherly fashion. Andrew always looked up to Helen, and seemed to continually offer her comfort, during her extremely stressful tenure as Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa. Sometimes Helen would affectionately hold Andrew while he was in crystal form. Andrew liked to joke that Helen was his girlfriend, much to her embarrassment. The two still enjoy some healthy bickering just like all siblings do. After Xydarone IV brought Helen to Zira's Palace, Andrew was devastated, and he was extremely reluctant to pass up the opportunity to rescue her. After Helen's return to Utah, they became very close. Although their relationship was initially based on platonic affection, people began to suspect they had more than friendship on their minds, making them comparable to Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen. Eventually, the two were married in 2027. |-| Romantic relations = Lenny Hughes Helen McKeen began dating Lenny Hughes at some point prior to 2010, but she eventually dumped him because "he treated her relatives like shit". Hughes considered it "a mutual dumping". Unidentified ex-boyfriend (I) Helen fell in love with this individual in either 2009 or 2010. While nothing is known about their interactions, he aggressively injured her, resulting in their breakup. Unidentified ex-boyfriend (II) Helen fell in love with this individual in either 2009 or 2010. While nothing is known about their interactions, he felt used by her, resulting in their breakup. Steven Thompson , her best friend.]] As their ranks in the Boy-Team and Girl-Team made them mortal enemies, Helen initially hated Steven. On the other hand, Steven had an immediate crush on her, prior to learning of her loyalties. She wanted him dead very badly, she even made two attempts on his life — first, during the Skirmish in Washington DC, and again during the Rescue at Tower Placement. However, after Helen reformed and betrayed Emily Watson, who was Steven's mortal enemy, their relationship grew from two slightly wary partners to more than best friends. Helen proved this when she appeared extremely jealous in regards to Steven's premature romance with Summer Petersen, and suddenly and unexpectedly kissed Steven near her house. This was noticed by Zoe, who reported that Helen was in love with Steven to Emily Watson. While Helen is clearly in love with Steven, he remains conflicted by his feelings for both Helen and Summer, as well as his own sense of unyielding independence. Nevertheless, he constantly seems to require her support in order to fulfill his role in the war. In time, Steven and Helen's relationship continued to become more romantic but also more complex. The relative simplicity of helping each other get through schoolwork was replaced with something not so straightforward: war. Even as they work together to overthrow the Girl-Team a chasm seems to grow between them as their ideals and morals clash. Still, they always seem to follow through with each other. She assured him that the way he killed Hilary J Black was clever, not insane, and when he returned home he lamented about how, until he had seen her in a sports bra, he had thought of her as pretty, but now he found her to be incredibly attractive. Shortly prior to the Prison Break, Helen was seen tenderly stroking Steven's hair, something he looked quite comfortable with. He finally relented and asked her out on a date, which she readily agreed to. During the event, Steven notes that Helen would never keep secrets from him, right before she informs him that Summer is doing quite well as an insurgent. The events of that night left Steven dumbfounded as he lamented that Helen really is "something". Afterwards, Steven continues to be very possessive over Helen's loyalties. After the First Battle of Tower Placement, Steven concludes that he needs Summer, not Helen, because in the end, he and Helen are simply too alike. He feels that he cannot maintain a sense of peace and self-worth as long as he spends too much time with her. The two established a close friendship during the Second School War, though Steven later claimed to Summer that he never harbored any romantic interest in Helen. While she did nothing to hijack their romance, she was evidently jealous when she saw Steven wrestling playfully with a half-naked Summer, which probably made her realize he had been waiting for her this whole time in spite of the time they spent together in her absence. Eventually, Helen calmly told him he needed to focus more on the mission or she would have to separate them, but she never had any real intention of following through with this. When Helen was captured, Steven was extremely eager to rescue his best friend, but Summer, despite insisting he could not come along, compromised with him. He eagerly led Team One, Team Two, and Team Three during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. |-| Friends = Summer Petersen ]] Helen is neither truly friends nor enemies with Summer Petersen though she has felt jealous of Summer due to her skills and quick ascension through the Boy-Team ranks. Summer knew Steven had feelings for her and fully accepted that she would allow Steven to be with Helen if it meant his happiness. While Summer initially did not believe that Helen had become disenchanted with Emily Watson, she rescued Helen from Ludwig Beethoven II. Later, when they were at Seven Peaks Waterpark, she confessed to Steven that Summer was not easy to hate. During the closing events of the Second School War, Helen was initially impatient with Summer, claiming she would be a burden. She was initially very mean to her, but after sharing a room for the night, Helen apologized, claiming she "couldn't be more wrong" about Summer's perceived weakness. Summer also claims that Steven is in love with Helen, while Helen denies it and asserts that he loves Summer. Summer wonders how Steven will choose between them, and Helen says that he will choose whoever "he thinks he can live with forever." Steven subsequently gets together with Summer, and while Helen is disappointed, she does nothing to hijack their relationship. In spite of this, she was evidently jealous when she saw Steven wrestling playfully with a half-naked Summer, which probably made her realize he had been waiting for her this whole time in spite of the time they spent together in her absence. Even though she never said anything to Summer, Helen calmly told Steven he needed to focus more on the mission or she would have to separate them, but she never had any real intention of following through with it. The two did seem to work well together during the Second Battle of Tower Placement. When Helen was captured, Summer was one of the members of the trio determined to rescue her from Zira's Palace. Andrew Hendersen , a friend.]] Helen initially knew Andrew Hendersen as the ideal subject for the Boy Trap, so inevitably they used to be enemies. After Helen's redemption, however, they became friends, even though Helen found him obnoxious and he found her bossy. Cooper Miller Helen was initially regarded with fear and spite by Cooper Miller, who considered her to be one of Emily Watson's most potent followers. However, she eventually reformed and joined the Armies of Organa. Although most people were too afraid to approach her due to her intense demeanor and criminal history, Cooper chose to give her a chance to prove she was truly redeemed, and eventually he regarded her as a close friend. Helen was touched by this and considered him someone she could confide with. Taylor Carter and Justin Bellamy During her imprisonment in Zira's Palace, Helen McKeen was very deeply liked by a guard named Taylor Carter. The two had several conversations, during which time Taylor pulled up a bench to sit with her. Usually, he did this with Justin Bellamy, who also loved Helen. Sometimes, he made her very grateful by secretly unchaining her. Helen seemed to bond with them, as she described their company as an “indescribable comfort.” |-| Enemies = Emily Watson , her former loyal friend turned enemy.]] Helen McKeen was very close to Emily Watson, who in turn found her to be brilliant and pretty. They met each other at a picnic. Emily joined the Girl-Team under Helen, who eventually trusted her enough to lead the Girl-Team. They had much in common, including the quest for peace through a self-righteous revolution and edgy ideals about the structure of a paradisiacal society. Helen's passion blinded her to Emily's psychopathic nature, but when Emily's actions leading the Girl-Team kickstarted the School War, Helen was clearly very uncomfortable, though she still served the organization loyally. Helen became inflamed by the way Emily equated peace as beginning a new age of the Earth, which she intended to do by turning the Girl-Team into a faction that used diplomacy to solve world problems and brute force if it was needed, and gradually gained influence until world peace had been achieved by force. Even as Emily caused considerable havoc on behalf of her revolution, Helen was still willing to side with her clearly murderous and unhinged friend. However, Emily's friendship with Helen ended unexpectedly, much to her horror and fury. Helen's conflict reached its breaking point after she watched Emily commit patricide and listened to her rant about how the world needed to evolve, regardless of anyone's well-being. Unable to stand idly as Emily prepared to use the Bow-Tie to methodically destroy entire civilizations, Helen promptly confronted Emily, claiming that it was not her place to force humanity to change. A duel broke out, with Emily ultimately losing and being left for dead. Even after this, Emily continually mentioned Helen, feeling distraught over losing not only a close friend but an invaluable ally as well. After her death, Helen hung her head sadly and mumbled, "At last", perhaps indicating that Helen still had some respect and care for Emily despite all that happened. Charlie Corner Because he was a Cavalier, Helen naturally had a extremely negative relationship with Charlie Corner, as both considered each other enemies. Charlie was disturbed that Helen was revealed to be the sister of Natalia Thornton. Around this time, Charlie ostensibly approached her as a Boy-Team fanatic. Helen also taught Charlie how to speak English. In fact, Charlie had purposely targeted and almost killed Helen twice, while the other Cavaliers excluding Natalia couldn't at all. At the detention chamber, Charlie seemed very joyful after finally subduing Helen, and reveled sadistically at the prospect of torturing her to death. Valiera Nelson ]] While they both served the Girl-Team, Helen used to "simply brush off" Valiera Nelson. Valiera, on the other hand, had a huge crush on Helen McKeen. She proved this when she appeared extremely jealous in regards to Helen's apparent romance with Steven Thompson. When she defected, Helen became determined to destroy Valiera. Luke Norris Helen McKeen feared Luke Norris for his encounter with Emily. Helen insisted that they should avoid Luke at all costs, but Emily ignored her. It is possible that her opinion of him lightened when she defected. |-| Others = Tyrone and Tanesha Thompson Tyrone and Tanesha Thompson were the parents of Steven Thompson. Tanesha was disapproving of Helen, not wanting her son to be influenced by people like her. She claimed that her gut feeling told her that Helen smoked continuously, though this has never been proven. Tyrone, on the other hand, was initially curious about Helen and indifferent to the details of her personality and taste. However, he generally began to develop the idea that a romantic relationship between his son and this girl would never work, once he learned that Steven had tender feelings for her. This he believed because of their past enmity, he believed that no one could truly be happy together knowing they had tried to kill each other. Jamie Thompson Compared to her parents, Jamie Thompson, Steven's younger sister, tended to be more tolerant, but mostly indifferent, about Helen, though she has never met her in person. She liked her a lot more than Summer Petersen. |-| Notes and references = McKeen, Helen